Moments
by Love Psycho
Summary: In between all the parts of a whole, there is a question of whether this could be... Drabbles balantly Bevin Shipping
1. Moments

There are moments, and then there are _moments_, in the life of Kevin and Ben.

The first kind is of friendship, and strong bonds. Its teasing and fighting, working together and being together in way that people understand.

The second, though, is of the moments in between and the touches that burn and when eyes meet and they know something is there, but they just can't place it.

There is a large chasm in between the moments and neither of them know how they got across.

When they are laughing at some joke Kevin said, they end up leaning against each other and trying to breathe. When they catch their breaths their eyes meet and suddenly they can't breathe again.

They are close and Kevin can feel Ben's breath on his lips and when Ben licks his lips, he can feel a blush coming to his face. They are on the other side of the chasm and they found a gate in front of them, with each other on the other side. Kevin stares at Ben through that gate, wondering if he should open it.

Then they turn away and laugh it off, calling themselves silly. And the moment is gone and they're friends again.

But Ben can't help but wonder, what would have happened if he had opened that gate...?

-end-

My first Bevin fic! And its a drabble...-cries- Ah, well, I hope you liked it. Dango for those who review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 much less Ben 10: Alien Force. So don't bother me. I bite!

-Love Psycho


	2. Notices

When Gwen first _notices_, she thinks its a fluke-a incident that wouldn't happen ever again. But it happens again. And again. And it keeps growing, charging, an electric feeling in the air that sparks and sizzles, leaving _them_ being the only ones not noticing.

Watching Ben as he confusingly watches Julie go-she knew what she had to do first, she realized it long before Gwen. And she was okay, only crying a little, and only smiling afterwards.

Gwen hesitates. She _loves_ Kevin, she knows that. She loves how he's a rebel, that he doesn't give a shit, that he's strong and somehow chivalrous in a strange way.

She loves Kevin, and she doesn't want to let him go.

But, she knows he tries to love her, that he convinces himself he does, that he cares for her like that.

She knows he's lying to himself.

And, she makes the hardest choice of her life. She turns away, and stops trying. She'll have her happily ever after years later, or never if she has to.

Ben and Kevin won't get another chance, after all.

-end-

Since everyone loves my _**Moments**_ drabble, here's another one, from Gwen's point of view. I hope you like it. Here's the dango for the last reviews!

Cookies for more reviews!

Disclaimer: I no own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. So back off lawyers, I have fangs!

-Love Psycho


	3. Stares

Kevin _stares_. A lot.

That is one of the things that catches Ben's attention as he does his best to help clean up the mess the DNAliens left in this town. The flooding damage was enough of a problem, but did they have to blow some stuff up in the battle?

Ben doesn't believe it when he first catches Kevin staring. Kevin quickly looks away, and Ben brushes it aside.

Then it happens again.

And again.

And again.

Ben thinks he might have a problem.

He's not that interesting-God knows that, since Julie broke up with him he's been...well, not too social.

And he's not really sure what's so eye-catching about him-people comment on his eyes saying that no one else they know have that shade of olive green, different from Gwen's bright ones, but that's about it. And honestly, shouldn't be looking at Gwen? The rain slicked down her clothes, as it did to the rest of them, and now everything fits like a glove.

But, the tenth time, he's sure he saw Kevin blushing.

What. The. Hell.

After trying to figure things out, Ben shunts it to the side, since its just giving him a headache.

He was probably imagining it anyways.

-end-

Another drabble from yours truly! I think this one's cute too, since Ben's clueless. I think I'll do the next one in Kevin's point of view, then jump to Julie. What do you think?

Here's the cookies for the reviewers!

Sugar Bombs for more reviews!

-Love Psycho


	4. Looks

Kevin finds himself looking at Ben far too often. And its all because he _looks _so....what? Kevin isn't sure, but the big day was most definitely when they were helping a town rebuild itself after an DNAlien attack. Stupid Aliens, always blowing shit up.

He shouldn't have been looking at how Ben's abs were defined from the clinging wet shirt or how his pants clung to his legs...he should be looking at Gwen, damn it! With her boobs showing and the shirt practically see-through and all.

But Benlooks so....so..._fuckable _like that, and he can't take his eyes of of him.

But he's straight, of course. He can't be more than that.

Right?

That can't be why Gwen left him. He is so not attracted to Ben! Well..._maybe...a...little?_

-end-

Such an itty-bitty drabble. Ah, well. Here's the Kevin one I promised. Next up: Julie! Which is going to be hard...

Here's your Sugar Bombs my beloved reviewers!

You get brownies next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own. So back off, or I'll unleash The Other One on you! Mwhahaha!

-Love Psycho


End file.
